Serpentine Passion
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Goyle gets it on with Daphne Greengrass when they're alone in the common room. PLEASE READ THE A/N and 'IMPORTANT' AT THE TOP. I'm really confused about the borderline between M and MA (I personally don't think this is that graphic, but I'd caution anyone under 16 to not read it if you're easily offended).


**a/n: Ok so I accidentally lied...THIS will be my last (or second to last) HP fic for a few days. I just need to take out my urge to write a Daphne/Goyle smut fic and then I think I can get over my sudden Slytherin obsession. LOL.**

**JKR OWNS ALL. **

**IMPORTANT: I really have no idea if this is considered M or MA. I realize that MA is prohibited on this site, so if anyone is offended or thinks this is more of an MA story then please let me know asap. This is the smuttiest thing I've ever written, but I think it would be about the same level as an R rated movie so that's why I'm labeling it M. I've seen wayyyy more graphic stories than this so...hopefully this will be okay. Some of you will probably think I'm wayy overreacting if you know what kind of stuff is already out there, but I don't want to risk anything.**

**^I'm one of those people that's paranoid about rules.**

* * *

Sixth year Gregory Goyle had to admit it. He was absolutely itching to get with Daphne Greengrass. This wasn't going to be a particularly difficult task to achieve, Daphne loved sex, and everyone in Slytherin House knew it.

There was just one thing: Goyle didn't just want to have sex with Daphne one time. If he slept with her, he'd never want to share her with anyone, ever. He was in love with her, and had been since fourth year.

So in his simple mind, he'd come up with the perfect plan: he was going to give Daphne such good sex, that she'd never want anyone but him again. Nothing pissed him off more than watching her be passed around between Malfoy, Nott, and Zabini. They were just using her.

Yet no one even considered that maybe he'd want a turn with the Snake Princess, his friends just kept her all to themselves. Crabbe hadn't gotten a turn either, but Crabbe was more into Millicent Bulstrode. Ew, he shuddered.

Goyle sat in the Slytherin Dungeons common room, waiting for Daphne and Tracy Davis to get back from detention with Professor McGonagall. They had hexed some mudblood girl during class and interrupted McGonagall's lesson, so she'd made them stay after and write lines.

He was currently the only one in the common room, most of the others were either wandering about the castle, or had gone to their dormitories. Just then-the door swung open. Daphne and Tracy entered the common room. Goyle sat up straighter.

"Night Daph," Tracy said, running down the stairs that led to the girls dorms.

"Night Trace," Daphne said, grabbing a magazine and plopping down on the black leather sofa across from Goyle. She blew a big pink bubble out of the gum she was chewing, and then let it pop with a loud smack.

Not sure if she'd noticed him or not, Goyle cleared his throat loudly. "Hello," he said gruffly.

Daphne looked up at him, and set her magazine down in her lap. "What're you doing down here so late Greg?" she asked.

"I can ask you the same thing," Goyle said testily.

"I like reading magazines down here...it's relaxing," Daphne replied simply.

"I was waiting for you," Goyle told her.

If she hadn't been interested before, she was now. "For what?" Daphne asked, perking up a bit.

Goyle flashed her a dirty grin. "Let me f*ck you," he demanded, sitting up even straighter.

At this, Daphne's eyes flew wide open. Then she smiled slyly at him. "My dorm or yours, Greggy?" she purred.

"Right here, on this couch," Goyle rasped, thirsty for pleasure.

"Fine, but make it good," Daphne said, walking over and joining him on the couch.

"I can do better than that, sweetheart," Goyle crooned, reaching out and caressing her soft face. "I'm a make you mine."

He took a minute to fully take her in, to appreciate her loveliness. Daphne was undoubtedly one of the most beautiful girls in their year. From her long and somewhat curly blonde hair and the signature Greengrass twinkling emerald eyes, to her fair and blemish free complexion, she was irresistable to him.

Not to mention she came from a wealthy pureblood family, just like his, and her father was also a Death Eater, like his was. On a lesser note, one main thing they had in common, was that they were both as thick in the head as cinder blocks when it came to academics. Daphne was horribly airheaded, and Goyle himself was just helplessly stupid.

"Aren't you going to f*ck me, Greggy?" Daphne purred, snapping Goyle out of his reverie.

"Yeah, I am," Goyle growled, pushing Daphne onto her back. He unclasped the button on her robes, and then threw them on the floor. Then he took off her green and silver necktie, throwing it on top of her robes. After that, he began to unbutton her blouse, a wild and hungry look across his face.

Daphne smiled up at him, and began to slowly unzip his pants. "How long is your snake Greggy? I bet it's long...there must be some reason you're in this house," she teased.

Goyle grinned again, throwing her blouse behind the couch. Now her top-half was completely exposed to him. She was wearing a skimpy little bra that was blood-red in color with black lace around the edges, it pushed her breasts up and made them look even bigger than they already were. "Merlin Greengrass...I didn't realize your tits were in Gryffindor," he teased.

"Shut the hell up," Daphne snapped, pulling his pants all the way down. He was wearing Slytherin boxer shorts, and had a significant bulge, that was rapidly getting bigger. She cupped his balls.

"Maybe I don't wanna," Goyle growled, yanking her short uniform skirt off. Sure enough, she had blood-red panties with black lace to match her bra. There was no stopping it now, he needed a piece of her. He rubbed the soft fabric with his index finger and thumb, until he could feel a huge wet spot forming.

"You know I don't really care for red anymore, rip them off," Daphne ordered him. "Right now."

Goyle immediately tore off her undergarments, leaving her fully exposed to him. He thrust his full nine inches into her. Daphne let out a guttural moan of intense pleasure and bucked her hips. She ripped off his shirt and tie, then let her tongue wander into his mouth and become intertwined with his tongue.

Gregory Goyle knew that he had the beautiful Daphne Greengrass right where he wanted her. Now all he had to do was make her want him, and only him, the next time she wanted sex. And all the other times after that.

He went in and out of her hard and fast. Daphne was panting instructions like 'faster, harder, slower...'. Goyle did everything she told him to. He let her call all the shots to help make sure that she would be more than satisfied.

Finally they both reached a climax and released at the exact same time. His whole body shuddering, Goyle reached for his pants. However, just in that moment, Daphne took him into her mouth. It was the best sensation he'd ever experienced in his entire life. To be weak in the knees at the hands of Daphne Greengrass made him prematurely explode.

Daphne, being the kinky girl she was, swallowed it. "That was good Greggy, very good considering I'm the first girl you've ever f*cked," she said with a sly smile.

Goyle couldn't help himself. "Yeah you are, and hopefully the last," he admitted. He desperately hoped that Daphne would catch his drift.

"Merlin's beard that was so erotic, it was fantastic! All the other boys just...don't get me like you do, Greggy," Daphne told him in a seductive voice.

"I have no desire for any other girls, Daphne. You're the only one I want," Goyle crooned in her ear.

"Malfoy is sexy as hell, but he's weak in bed...he doesn't let me call the shots like I like. Nott is great in bed, but he's also gross and smelly with a bad acne problem, it turns me off and I can never climax. Zabini has an impressive length, but as soon as he snogs me and I smell his troll breath, the action stops there," Daphne continued.

"And what about Goyle?" Goyle asked with a mischevious grin.

"Oh Goyle's great, so sexy. He gave me the best climax I've ever had," Daphne smiled seductively. "In fact, I'd like to offer Goyle a round two..."

Goyle couldn't believe that his plan had worked. "You're mine Daphie...forever," he whispered.

Daphne giggled stupidly. "I love the way you f*ck me, Greggy," she cooed. She looked up into his bright amber eyes, that always darted around rooms with a fixed alertness shining through them. His eyes were beautiful, and mesmerizing, she thought. His short brown hair was plastered to his head with sweat, he was so steamy, she thought. Not to mention how good he looked bare chested.

She'd always wanted to get with Goyle. Ever since losing her virginity for the first time to Malfoy in third year, she wondered what it would be like to have Goyle inside of her. He was tall and muscular, the type that wouldn't hesitate to protect her. He was strong and mysterious, and she'd been drawn to him.

"So you offered good old Goyle here a second round?" Goyle asked with a mischevious grin.

"Mhmmm..." Daphne replied, biting his lower lip as she started to snog him again.

Draco couldn't sleep, he kept hearing moaning and groaning noises coming from the common room. Naturally, he had to go and check it out. He pulled on his black silk robe and crept up to the Slytherin Dungeons common room.

The fire in the fireplace was still crackling a green flame, and it was just slightly chilly. He snuck up behind the couch where most of the noises were coming from, and peeked over the side.

Seeing his cronie clothes-less on the floor with Daphne Greengrass was too much for him to handle. He'd just eaten a ton of food at dinner. Not able to control himself, he vomited in Daphne's hair. "EEEEK!" she screamed, glaring up at him. Goyle looked absolutely infuriated.

Realizing that Goyle could just as easily beat him as up as he could protect him, Draco ran back down to his dorm.

THE END.

* * *

**a/n: Okay this was officially the smuttiest smut scene I've EVER written. So I hope you like it... Oh Merlin's beard what the bloody hell is wrong with me?! XD I may not be able to sleep tonight...**


End file.
